World of the Voice
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: Loss of memories, he tried to adapt the new life he is going to have. But what happens when they come back to hunt you? Bad in summary, sorry.   IN HIATUS
1. 00 Prologue

**_Kaiki: hi everyone, this is my 1st attempt to do an adventure multi fic so just bear with my messy arrangements and poor english~_**

**_Edward: then why the hell you still want to poison readers with "bad English"? (.)_**

**_Kaiki: Tsk tsk, chibi has forgotten about the idiom "practice makes prefect" ;P_**

**_Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING ULTRA MEGA DOCHIBI-_**

**_Kaiki: hai hai, do my disclaimer on my behalf my dear friend~_**

**_Edward: Hmph, I'll deal with you later. _**

**_'Kaiki owns no Voicaloids, Fullmetal Alchemist & D Grayman and they belongs to their respective owners rights." ….. WTH?_**

**_Kaiki: ok, thanks for the disclaimer and onward to the story~_**

* * *

><p><em>Thinking<em>

Normal

**World of the Voice**

_Prologue _

Running through the building, the blue hair boy, no older than 14, was dragging the elder man, who looks like in the mid forties. A gunshot can be heard from behind. "Shit…." Cursing, the bluentte turn to a sharp corner, trying to throw off the pursuers. "Father, this way!"

The man, brown-hair with the same eye color, trying to follow him as hard as he can. The spectacles he wore were broken when they had been ambushed. Blood dripping down from his left leg and he also notice his son was no better - scratches on his face due to the previous gunfight and injury on his left arm, and consider the situation, this is bad.

Upon reaching the exit, which is yet another corner, another shot can be heard, and this time he feels pain near his chest area. _No good…._ He thought, but he didn't slow down. They need to reach the exit, fast. At the very least, he needed to get the boy escape. Reaching the door, which leads their only way for escape, the boy pulls open the door, but stops moving when his father hand left him. "Father…?"

Kneeing down, the man unwraps the sky-blue scarf from his neck, which decorated with white snowflakes at the ends of the cloth, and warp on the boy's neck. "Father, what are you doing now? We should be running now, but instead…"

"….Take care of my scarf now, can you? Little one." Saying as gentle as possible, he push the boy towards outside. "Run, and don't look back!"

"But father…"

"No buts, this is the final order given by your mas… your father. Hear it! I'll buy you some time."

Before he can argue, the teen noticed his chest area and, finally understood why. Holding back the tears, the young blue-hair teen nodded and left. "I'll be back to get you some day, father. Please wait for me till then." He cried, even knowing what is the answer. The moment he left the exit, the brunette closed the door, locking it.

"I'll…try…" holding the chest area, where a dark red patch is slowly enlarging. "wait… in the…other…world."

Sliding down the exit door where behind is the blue boy had left, he smiled. _'You still call me father, no matter how many times I've rejected it. Kaito, live well, and don't get revenge because of me. Be a singer or musician, for my sake….'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward: …..THAT IS SHORT!<em>**

**_Kaiki: I kno—_**

**_Edward: TOO SHORT! AND WHERE IS THE AWESOME ME? THERE ISN'T ANY D GRAYMAN CHARACTERS OUT TOO *KNOCKS HEAD* owch._**

**_Kaiki: Can you let me finish? I know is short but I run out of ideas so you will be coming up in the next chapter k?_**

**_Edward: Aww…. Anyway read & review so he can upload next chapter faster. I know you guys loves me! _**

**_Kaiki: …._**

_Edited (12th April): After some thought and reading, I redo the whole prologue to make it look better, so enjoy~ Btw it still didn't change my story plot(if I have it in the 1st place….)_


	2. 01 Findings

_**Kaiki: hi everyone, I'm back with my real 1ST CHAPTER! *claps* My muse of this chapter is…..**_

_**Al: Hi mina-san **_

_**Allen: Ed is taking a break now so me & Al are your muse of the day.**_

_**Kaiki: So do my disclaimer please~**_

_**Allen & Al: 'Kaiki owns no Voicaloids, Fullmetal Alchemist & D Grayman and they belong to their respective owners rights." **_

_**Kaiki: ok, thanks for the disclaimer and onward to the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One – Findings<span>_

**Ed's POV**

**Ed's POV**

Raining days. It is my most hated weather. It not only remains me what I've lost and also my arm and leg which have automails on will started to have a rusty feeling. Not to forget the old wounds will start to itch.

Sighing, I looked at my brother, Al. He looks so carefree, having found a girlfriend at school, getting good marks as a top 3 student, a good athletic player. Even when we spared at times he will always win me, before or after I had this automail. Nope, I'm not jealous or envious, just been proud. Proud of my little brother's achievement. And he is only 17. Hopefully, I get to see him getting married in another 4 to 5 years time.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Edward Elric, 18, and already a university graduate since 14. And also earning a title of chemistry professor at age 15. Because of my abnormal achievements I got very few friends. In fact, only two friends are at my age.

Both me and Al, or Alphonse, had lost our parents since 10 years ago, due to that night a pyromaniac happen to 'want to burn this house down'. Our parents happen to be out during the morning and back, so they are very much in shocked when they saw the whole house is burning. I still can vaguely remember that Dad tried to carry me out of the burning house because I got unconscious when I push Al away from a falling, burning beam. I found the rest from Al & Uncle Roy, who is my Mum's elder brother, that Mum and Dad….had died while trying to save us. During the escaping process, I've lost my right arm and left leg. Thus after a week of recovering, I requested our childhood friend, Wriny Rockbell, to get her granny to help me by giving me automails operation. I know something when I learned my parents' death—As the eldest child of the family, I need to take care my younger sibling from now on.

"Nii-san, lost in thoughts again?"

"Yeah… what are we getting for tonight's dinner? I mean, why so sudden that you invited Allen to come to our house? And it must be today too…"

"Well, that's because he has finally gotten his approval; regarding his latest report. This means from tomorrow onwards he will be like a professor just like you! Shouldn't we call it a celebration?"

Allen Walker, one of my two friends which I've mentioned earlier, is also my colleague at the same hospital I'm working right now. He is a pretty decent guy with weird looks. I mean, it's not every day you will see a 20-year-old guy with WHITE HAIRS and SLIVER EYES. Snowy white, I might add. You will see him putting on his gloves and long sleeves shirt daily, include summer and winter days; that's because he want to avoid scaring people off due to his deformed left arm. Which he told me that he was unable to do anything, as it was natural born. His parents abandoned him due his abnormal looks and left in under the garbage. He must be in luck that a world famous psychologist, Mana Walker, found him that same day he was abandoned and took him under his wing. Somehow tragedy strikes again that Mana Walker died last year by a strange accident. I not sure the actual reason, but after 1 month of his both foster Father and teacher death's he moved to live next door of our house. Well, he did told me is because my area is nearer to workplace and his own house is too sad to live in, but knowing him for 5 years he did not told me the complete truth. Just parts info and something satisfactory to prevent people from asking further. Since been a busybody is not my natural I just left at that.

"Ne, nii-san. Speaking of celebration, do you still remember the promise you had made?"

"…that I'll get a cat as a present for getting top no.1 in class 3 times straight for Germany test. Nope I hadn't. And I still remember you still have one more to go before I allow you to pick and random alley cat you want."

"Greez, nii-san is no fun….." suddenly, he stop speaking.

"Al, what's wrong?" Dropping his umbrella, he ran towards an alley.

"Hey Al, aren't you a bit anxious to get one now?" Joking, I followed him. Of course he wasn't anxious of something like that. He was panic. I notice the blood trait flowing from the alleyway where Al gone to. What happen?

When I turn to the corner, the sight slightly scared me. There, laying face down was a young boy no older than 16, with a blue scarf started turn into maroon. There is a deep cut at both his hands and back, and also some blood are flowing from his head too. Al was kneeing down, trying to help. Turning around, he cried,

"Nii-san! Someone is hurt!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al: Just a question Kaiki. Why you spell Ed's full name Edward at last muse but mine just Al?<strong>_

_**Kaiki: Well my dear friend, I am a very ultra, super lazy writer that if there is chances I can shorten the story I won't hesitate to do so. And also your name 'Alphonse' is DAMN freaking long, longer than Ed's name. So since by now everyone has know which 'Al' I'm referring to so just be it (=w=)**_

_**Al: ….. **_

_**Allen: …. well read & review if you really like this story to get improvement. **_

_**Kaiki: Thanks Allen, and that's all for today ~ cya~**_

_Edited(26/03/2012): G_rammars are edited. Pls Review if there is anywhere need more improvement. Full credits for Syusuke for the help of the partial correction.__


	3. 02 Saved

_**Kaiki: I'm Back!**_

_**Ed: Took you long enough.**_

_**Allen: Welcome back**_

_**Kaiki: Thanks! And my disclaimer pls~ **_

_**Allen & Ed: 'Kaiki owns no Voicaloids, Fullmetal Alchemist & D Grayman and they belongs to their respective owners rights." **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two – Saved<span>_

**?'s POV**

"Nii-san! Someone is hurt!" _Huh…..? Who's that?_

"Gosh, that's a mess… Do you think he's still alive?"

Moaning softy, I tried to open my eyes, but failed. Vaguely, I felt drops of water on my face. Was it raining?

"Nii-san, we gonna to help him! He's still alive!" Struggling to move, but the only senses I still able to feel are the numbness feeling on my limbs. A warm, pair of arms hold onto me, trying to carry me. Sharp pain shot through my back, and I knock off to the peaceful darkness.

. . . . . . . . . .

Waking up once more, I felt myself in a very comfortable place. Smelling of antiseptics I guess I'm in a hospital.

"Nii-san! He's awake!" That familiar voice again. Opening my eyes, I saw a blur of yellow and white before adjust to the light. A young blond boy, who look no older than 20, looking at me excited.

"Come on Al, let the poor guy have a breath." Another familiar voice, I turn my head and saw a long golden hair….. guy?... walking towards us, wearing a long white overcoat. He looked similar age as the person who he called Al.

"Who…where…?" slightly confused, I tried to sit up. Al pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Hey, you still need more rest. Don't try to sit up yet. By the way I'm Alphonse Elric, or just Al. And this is our home. That guy over there," pointed to the long hair blonde, "is my older brother, Edward Elric. Nice too meet you."

"You are in a big mess when we found you. And more over it's raining too. I thought we gonna loss you due to the blood loss or the injury all over your body." Said Edward. _Injury? Why? ….and how?_

Holding up my hand, I saw heavy bandages wrapping over. And my head hurts, too.

" Hey mister, what's your name? I can't keep calling you _'hey'_ or _'you'_ all time right?" Al, the younger Elric, asked.

Struggle to think, I recalled a name that used to address to me.

"Kaito." I said.

"Well Kaito-kun, do you still remember what happen that cause you injured?"

A long, dreadful silence after this question was asked. Holding my head due to pain, I replied…

"No, I can't remember anything…."

"Well, what about your family? Or friends?"

It was a simple question, yet the more they tried to ask, the more pain I felt on my head. Like it is going to burst soon.

"No, I don't…. know…."

All a sudden the air seems to be too difficult to breathe. Shouts around and I felt a pick on my arm, soon I welcome the dreamless darkness once more.

/*/*/*/*

**Normal POV**

"Allen, thanks for the help."

"No problem at all buddy. Just don't dump him so many questions next time. With a head injury like that it's no surprise if he suffer a very bad amnesiac." White hair, with odd looking left hand boy replied causally.

"Well, with nii-san & Allen-nii together, Kaito-san will get well soon, right? Maybe getting back his memories is no problem at all!"

"Well… Al, as much as I hate to burst that hope of yours, but things regarding hearts or memories are just damn complicate that the only person I know how to fix this issue is my teacher, who was dead a year ago."

"….I'm sorry Allen-nii…"

"Well, no worries. My teacher and Mana always tells me to 'let it be, and live life to the fullest'. I've cried enough during the funeral so I'll continue to walk on, like what my they wants."

Turning towards the black hair kid laying on the bed, Allen wondered, 'Just_ who is he, sharing the same look & name as Fuuga sensei's child?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ed: I mean to ask during the 2 chapters ago, but why the 'father' of Kaito wants him to be a musician, or a singer?<strong>_

_**Kaiki: Well….. I thought this question will never be asked but this idea is inspired by the modern socially like today. You see, from where I live there are still a handful of people thinks that musician can't make much money compare to other jobs like accounting, scientist and politicians. Most of them think that since it is a carefree job that you can't earn enough for living. Not only musicians, jobs like artist, painter, mangaka etc, anything related to art expression still holds those negative point of view in them.**_

_**Ed: ….. **_

_**Kaiki: There are more assumptions to it but personally I think this kind of view is rubbish. How many life-times you can live to get what you want? Although it's still true you still need to earn a living but I don't see a point that you must rejected this kind of life completely. Without them life is incomplete, don't you think so?**_

_**Allen: …well….that's a kind of hard subject. Anyway R&R pls!~**_


	4. 03 What's Next?

_Kaito: Well hi everyone. Because Kaiki is busy writing the next chapter of this story plus re-edit the summary & the older chapters, so— *puts out a piece of paper* She would like to ask Edward and me to said the disclaimer._

_Ed: Forget about the disclaimer, no one will read them anyway._

_Kaito: But if we don't say it, he wouldn't give us the next chapter._

_Ed: *sigh* Fine, but tell him to think a new, creative disclaimer or else don't say it any more 'k? I hate to repeat same words for more than 4 chapters._

_Kaito: Ok, it's fair, so…_

_Kaito & Ed: __**"Kaiki owns no Voicaloids, Fullmetal Alchemist & D Grayman and they belongs to their respective owners rights." **_

_Ed: And onward to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – What's next?<strong>

Kaito's POV

It's been one month since that incident. The Elric brothers and their friend, Allen Walker, had helped me tremendously on my recovery. However, whenever I tried to remember something other than my name I will suffer a very bad headache, and will proceed to destroy things around me. So in the end they decided the best way to get back my memories is to find someone who knows me very well, or go to places I might have a life in it.

"So, what are you gonna to do next?" Winry asked, while doing some maintance on Ed's automail. She is a childhood friend of the Elric brothers. I heard that she is now living with her grandma now.

"Well… I still have no idea….yet. I still unable to draw out a conclusion on why I'm being badly hurt or how I end up at that alleyway in the first place." Well, when I'm feeling much better to walk around after 2 weeks since they found me, they had brought me to the place where they had found me. But the only thing I drawn from that place is a blank. Oh, and it is raining that day too.

"How about let him attending school? He seems to be still a student age so if we luck out we might be able to find out where he comes from!" Al, the forever optimist guy, said happily.

"Actually, I kinda like this idea, count me in!" Allen, who dropped by to check on us, said.

"Count us in too!" Winry said.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Ed grumbles, still unable to move due to Wriny still doing her job.

"Well, 'cos this idea is come from your dearest brother I'm very sure you have agree it too. Hehe."

"For your info, this is the most stupidest idea I ever heard from Al. First, who is going to be his guardian for school registration? Second, which school are you going to send in to? Last but not least, does he ever agree to it at all?"

"So…" turning towards me, Al asked, "do you want to go school?"

With this word, everyone turned and look at me. "Eh…..sure, why not. By the way what is school?"

A loud crash and everyone seems to be on the floor, shocking. Was it because of what I've asked?

"Well, that is interesting….hahaha" Allen recovered from shock and replied, "Well, school is a place where you learn different kinds of things like arts, languages, social studies, history etc. It also a place where you can make friends too. There are also after school clubs where people sharing same interest will gather and have fun. ...and do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Allen, I think you just given a hard speech just now…poor Kaito, looking all confuse."

"No! I understand! A place to meet new people and make friends, and studying and have fun together right?" I replied, a little faster than expected. "I'll go, my father would want it too!"

"Wow, he really did understand….wait, father? Kaito-san, you remember something?" Al looking at me, shocked second times in a day.

"Well…" Thinking hard how to say, I replied, "How should I put it? I feel that if father is around, he would want me to have fun anyway. I can only recall bits of my father words, like 'you should have fun once a while', or 'live life to the fullest', something like that…..but I still can't remember his face…" Feeling hollow, I sink down to the chair. Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around me. It's Allen.

"Don't be sad Kaito. You will remember everything one day. We will help along the way too." Looking up, I saw everyone nodding their head to me, tried to encourage me…

Nodding my head, I tried to sound cheerful, "So for Edward-san's third question is solved since I decided to go, but how to work out the other two?"

"I do remember telling you many times not to call me 'Elric-san' or 'Edward-san'. Just Edward or Ed will do." Grumbling again, Ed sits up and testing his arms. "For the 2 problems, I already prepare the solution to it and will arrive in…" glancing the wall clock, "half an hour time."

"Wow, so nii-san already thinks ahead of letting him go to school? I never knew it…"

"Well, that means you have to work hard to get my level." Laughing, he turn to Allen, "so do you want to be my opponent of the day?"

"No, I pass."

"Eh, may I ask? What opponent did Edward mean?" I asked, carefully not to add -san at Ed's name.

"Oh, when my automail done its maintance, I will do a simple test by sparing, or fighting in a better term. Do you want to try it? I'll go easy on you."

"Just don't break that precious masterpiece of mine when you do that." Winry scolded lightly, while packing her tools.

"Well, ok, I try." I stand away from the chair, and went to the backyard with Edward.

….

Standing in position, Ed let me to give the first attack. So I decided to start running towards him and give him a weak punch, which he dodged easily. "Come on, you call that a fight? Even Winry can do better than you."

So he is an agility fighter. That means the real damage he can make from would be from his automails, and he loves to taunt people so he will find weakness from his opponent. Well, that's easily to deal with, he will never know what hits him-

"Nii-san!"

Huh? Suddenly I feel the whole world is coming back to me. Strange, when do I lose it? Wait, just now what have I done?

Looking down, I saw Ed crouching on the ground, face screwed in pain. Al and Allen are kneeing down beside him. Winry is standing there looking…scared?

A wave of dizziness swept over me as soon as the feeling of surroundings come. A pair of gloved hands caught me before I fell face down.

"Gotcha, are you ok young man?"

* * *

><p><em>Ed: Do you seriously consider this a fighting scene? <em>

_Kaito: Come on, give him a break…._

_Ed: I request a re-write! *been knock off by frozen tuna*_

_Kaito: O_O_

_Luka: Mission complete._

_Kaiki: Thanks Luka, well, that's all for the story for now. I promise I'll get a better one in next chapter. That's all for now! Bye! _


	5. 04 The Blue Scarf

_Kaiki: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Ed: What happen to him?_

_Luka: He is going crazy over his works. Because for some reasons some of the letters or words are been cut out without knowing the reason why. Especially his DISCLAIMER._

_Ed: Aww, that sucks._

_Kaito: Hey, I got a new disclaimer from him, he says use this till he sort the errors. And also *puts out a note* He also would like to thank __Kariza-san__ for the reviews and point out the error he failed to notice. So…_

_Luka, Kaito, Ed: __**Kaiki owns none of the characters except the story-plot.**_

_Ed: now let's get the story roll!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – The Blue Scarf<strong>

**Al's POV**

*5 mins before end of fight*

Well, there goes Nii-san again. Seriously even Kaito-san is trying his best you know. He must have no idea how to start a good fight that my brother wants. Well, really no surprise, since he is still new and everything. At the start off, he threw a weak, slow punch at my brother's right head, which of course he would dodge it easily without much effort. After that first strike my dear brother, starts his usual taunt. I mean seriously, Winry can fight better? Maybe with big wench and hit on retard people who pissed off her more likely.

But something strange is going on. After what my brother had done saying, Kaito's eyes seems to turn cold. Angry? Pissed off? No, it looks too clam for it. And then he blocked an attack from Nii-san effortlessly, in single hand. What shock me the most is Kaito wasn't flinching at all, despite the last attack Nii-san uses his metal part of his arm. Another shocking matter is Kaito's eyes. Wasn't it brown color a moment ago? It seems to have turn into a nice crystal, blue color without anyone knowing, no, strike that, Allen-nii also seems to be notice.

"Al…we have to stop them….it's getting dangerous now." Huh? What is he trying to say?

After blocking the third attack from Nii-san, Kaito _smirked_. And he disappeared from view. Panic, Nii-san look around until something hit his side which he falls onto the ground. Rushing to his side, I cried "Nii-san!". It was Kaito, who suddenly appeared beside him, giving him a hard punch.

I heard a grasp, and saw Winry looking shock and scared, and Kaito…confused and worried. His eyes had become brown again. And then all a sudden he fell. When I about to stand and catch him from falling, someone beat me to that.

"Gotcha, are you ok young man?" It's Uncle Roy!

***/***/***

**Normal POV**

Bringing in the two patients (one injury, the other semi-conscious), they settle down in the living room. Allen rushes to the kitchen to get medical kit to treat Edward, which lucky for him just a big bruise from where is been hit. Kaito seems to getting better after sitting down and rest, and proceed to apologize to Ed.

"No big deal. I suffered injuries worst than that. You just caught me off guard, that's all. And I should be the one saying sorry, for remarking you weaker than a girl even you just very thin and _TALL_." Winced a bit as Allen applying the medical oil, he continue, "so just call it even. Ok?"

Nodding his head, Kaito turn his attention to the 'newcomer'. "Thanks for helping me just now."

Smiling, the black hair, onyx eyes and _handsome _(A/N: I lack of better description, laugh if you want) looking guy replied, "It's my pleasure. By the way my name is Roy, Roy Mustang."

Looking at Ed, he smirked and say, "So our greatest genius Edward Elric also knows how to say sorry? I'm _impressed_ that our _**shorty**_ have _**grown**_ this _much_."

Furious, Ed standing out from the chair wanting to pound on him, only to be holding back by Allen and Al. "YOU IDIOT SADDIST BASTARD, WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIRCO, ULTRA SMALL THAT NEEDS TO BE SEEN BY A MIRCO-SCOPE!"

Laughing nervously, Winry explain to Kaito, who is shocked from Ed's reaction. "Well, you see, Ed has a complex on his height that he might knock off or beat people who call him words related to 'small', or 'short'. Roy-san always loves to tease Ed everytime he drops down to visit, so be mentally prepared." Seeing him nodding his head with understanding, she smiles.

"Oh yeah." Turning to her backpack where all her tools kept, she put out a plastic bag. Inside is a beautiful, sky-blue color scarf, with white snowflakes design at the ends of the cloth.

"Ed and Al told me that you keep holding this tightly and never let go, so it must be a very important item. I've clean and mend the holes for you already."

Stunned, Kaito took out the scarf from the bag. It feels soft and fluffy to touch, and familiar too. Without knowing why, tears start to flow from his eyes, and like a tap unable to close off the water from flowing out, it never stops.

"Kaito…?" Shocking, everyone stops what they are doing, even Ed stop yelling off at Roy.

Realized he was crying, Kaito tried to wipe away his tears. He can't explain why, but a mixture of relived, heartbroken, sadness, anger and happiness all welled up together in him when he saw this innocence piece of blue cloth. Choking, he said, "So...sorry, maybe I'm tired after all. I return to my room now, don't worry." Crutching tightly to the scarf, he ran into the room Ed & Al had prepare for him a month ago.

Closing the door behind him, he slide down against the door, continue to sob silently. Holding it more tightly, he places on his forehead, understanding the reasons from this feelings and tears. Maybe, he thought, maybe it is a precious present from somebody he knew. And that somebody might not be around in the world anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Kaiki: Well this would be my last chapter before I go hiatus.<em>

_Ed: WHAT? You are kidding right? _

_Kaiki: Nope. I need to re-read all my chapters before posting up again. And also I'll be away for a holiday trip and would not be free till 2 weeks later._

_Luka: And also in the mean time he needs to attend his lessons on 'How to write a good story' so….*puts Kaiki from collar* he is late for his class now, if you kindly excuse him._

_Kaiki: Nooooo *drags until out of sight*_

_Kaito: haha, well read & review, ok?_

_Ed: 'How to write a good story' is another fic written by Kaiki2012 too. Read it if you want =) _

_Ed, Kaito: So see ya next time!_


	6. 05 Blue Assassin?

_Kaiki: Whew, I'm finally done. This would be one of my hardest chapters I had written thus far._

_Kaito: But what happen to your lessons for "How to write a good story?"_

_Kaiki: Have to go hiatus for a while. I got writer block for that. I try to upload it this weekend, but no promise. Anyway just enjoy what you have here. I had edited my prologue and part of the ch1 for grammars mistakes and spelling, if any. (Using MS word to write)._

_Allen: Ok… anyway __Kaiki owns none of the characters except the story-plot. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter coming right up._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Blue Assassin?<strong>

"Ok, Allen-nii, spilt out. What do you exactly known about Kaito?" After Kaito left to his room, Al cornered Allen with Winry, Ed & Roy.

"Huh, what do you mean? Like you, I only known Kaito for one month, or even less 'cos I only dropped by to your house twice or three times a week."

"Don't give me that poker face. When you see his expression during his sparing match with nii-san, you suddenly mention on 'dangerous'. You knew _something_, right?" Al accused.

"Eh…. Hey Al, don't you feel curious on why Mr Roy is here today?" Looking for a way out, Allen tried to avoid the conversation.

"I think we are more curious on what are you trying to hide than why Uncle Roy is here."

"I'm not hiding anything. I only have theories, but I'm still not really sure of it yet."

"Just say and we will decide it later."

Looking at them and seeing their determined faces, he signed, "Has anyone heard of the infamous 'Blue Assassin'?"

Blue Assassin, that's how the darkest part of the world knows him. Whoever wants to rid the target from living will always hired assassins to do their dirty job. However the special part of this particular assassin is that he's not only young, but already a talented & well known killer when he just merges to the world for only short 2 years. There is a case that he is so strong that one of his targets, who was a boss of a gangster, had hired one hundred men with guns and weapons to protect him, only still getting killed in the end. One thing is he never killed anyone not in his list. Even the one hundred bodyguards are only suffer injuries & traumatized but still alive. When the police came, the best outcome they can get from them is 'a blue hair, blue eyes monster that guns can't even hurt him'. Due to this description the police nicknamed him 'the Blue Assassin'. However two years ago he disappeared from the world, and no news regarding him is ever been heard again. Rumor has that he died on his last job.

A gasp can be heard, and Roy inquired again, "You mean he is the Blue Assassin? But he doesn't have blue hair or blue eyes like the reports had mention. He has _BLACK HAIRS_ and _BROWN EYES_ from what I see." Roy's job is the inspector at police headquarters, thus it is common he knows almost all criminal profiles.

"But his eyes did turn blue just now when fighting Nii-san…"

"Did he? Well, next time I need to switch the view of the match."

Growling, Ed questioned Roy, "Bastard, how long have you been here?"

"Well…. Let's just said that I've watch the whole good show from the _beginning_." Smirking, he replied the answer.

"…..I'll deal with you later, anyway what happen to Blue Assassin? Is he the one or related to it?"

"He looks like one, but I'm really not sure. I've met him in person once, with my teacher Fuuga-san, and he has blue hair and eyes. I'll tell you everything once I've confirmed it, ok? Anyway can Roy-san finally tell us why he is here today?"

Knowing that ends the conversation regarding Kaito, Roy decided to interfere, "Oh, that. I was so indulged to your problem that I almost forgot. Here Ed, now you officially own me one flavor." Taking out a big, brown envelope from his suitcase, he passed it to Edward.

"Yeah Yeah, bastard inspector. So was it good news?" Taking the envelope from him, he asked.

"After he took the entrance exam held in two days later he will be officially accepted as Crypton Mirai School."

Crypton Mirai School, a place well-known for all talent or rich, or both, will be attending. It is a huge school with three exits, located at the hidden part of Nippongo (a/n: my make up country, and that's also where Ed, Al and the rest of my characters will be staying at), with most of the north parts of the school are covered by forest. Students graduate from this school are all widely recognized by the world. Consider it is a 20-year old school it still provides many high-end faculties and even sponsor students who can't afford school fees as long as they are the top 100 scorer of the whole school level.

"That means….he will be the same school with me! That's sounds exciting! I can't wait for the school reopens now…"

"Come on Al, just wait for another week before the summer holiday ends. So be patience till then."

"Well, let us call Kaito out of his room and have dinner with us now. I'm sure he must be very hungry for food right now!" Wriny exclaimed, looking extremely happy.

"But Wriny, you haven't cook anything, have you?" Al said, pointing out the oblivious.

"Of course, we will be eating out with Ed paying for US!"

"What! Not again…."

*/*/*/**/*/

At the principle office of Crypton Mirai, a red hair man wearing a suit was standing near the window, with his name tag wrote 'Principle: Shion Akaito'. Either due to the moonlight or the bend of the shadow his smile looks eerie. Placing on his table was a document profile with Onyx hair and brown eyes guy - Kaito's picture on it. Turning towards his table with his smile never leave his face, he took the document gently. "Welcome to Crypton Mirai School, Kaito the Blue Assassin. I hope you really enjoy you days here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiki: Ok, for the first and last time ever I'm putting up the next chapter spoiler, which should be able to be done in next week:-<strong>_

"_Really, you promise to come back and find us?"_

"_Really." Bending down to meet their eye level, and holding up both his little fingers to each of the twin. "Rin, Len, I promise I'll be back to find you, with my father together, hmm?"_

_Crossing their fingers, they smiled. "You promise, Kaito-nii. So no going back from your words!" The boy, Len said._

…_**..and that's all ^w^b**_

_**Ed: That's unsurprisingly short. Anyway are you going to introduce more characters?**_

_**Kaiki: Of course, my pal. I may add them in from time to time but mostly vocaloids characters.**_

_**Kaito: That means…**_

_**Kaiki: All right, just look forward for the next time. Anyway I would like to thank my neechan, pen name Syusuke, for editing part of my ch 1 even though she is extremely busy over her school work. ^_^ R&R for any opinion pls~ I have a review machine which is hungry right now~ (jkjk)**_

**Edited(29/03/12): **Due to 1 reviews till date plus less view this story will be discontinued. Go figures.


	7. 06 School Starts!

_Author Note(30/03/2012):_

_Due to 1 reviews till date plus less view this story will be discontinued. Go figures._

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: 0104/2012**

_Kaiki: Mwhahaha, Happy April Fool! Now who has fallen under the tricked that I going to discontinue the story of mine?_

_Allen: 4. And none of them are readers._

_Kaiki: Oh, who?_

_Ed: Rin, Len, Alphonse and your favourite Vocaloid, Kaito._

_Kaiki: O_o Nooooooo, I'm so sorry Kaito-sama! *runs off to find Kaito*_

_Allen: Sigh…. Well, what to do next, Ed-kun?_

_Roy: Just read the disclaimer and present the next story to the clever readers._

_Ed: Might as well, so…_

_Allen, Ed, Roy: **Kaiki2012 owns none of the characters except the story plot**._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – School Starts!<strong>

_*2 years ago*_

"_No, don't go. Please stay with us!" A young, blond hair kid begging the blue hair boy, who looks only a few years older than him, to stay. His twin sister is doing the same thing._

_Smiling sadly, he shook his head, replied, "I can't…. I'm an assassin, remember? I can't just go and stay with your guys just because I spared your lives."_

"_I don't care this kind of crap. You just might as well quit your job and change to be a bodyguard. In fact be OUR bodyguard till our age-coming-ceremony. I'm sure Luki-san will understand your situation and overlook it."_

_Shaking his head again, he said, "Rin, that offer of job changing I'll consider it. Right now if I want to quit I have to do it in a official way, also I have to fetch my mast….no, my father, out from that confinement area before I'll come back to find you guys."_

"_Really, you promise to come back and find us?"_

"_Really." Bending down to meet their eye level, and holding up both his little fingers to each of the twin. "Rin, Len, I promise I'll be back to find you, with my father together, hmm?"_

_Crossing their fingers, they smiled. "You promise, Kaito-nii. So no going back from your words!" The boy, Len said._

*/*/*=-*/*/*

_*Back to Present*_

"..no…going…back….from your…words" muttering, Len turned to the other side of the bed.

"LEEEEEENNNNNN, how long are you going to sleep? We are going to be late for school! Greez." A 14-year-old blond girl with a ribbon tied in a rabbit ear style, screaming her twin brother to wake up.

"huh…good morning Rin…." Rubbing his eyes, Len replied, and yawning at the time.

"Come on, lazy bum, Al & Gaku will be laughing at us if we are late for today! Do you still remember the bet we made before school holidays?"

"Oh right, our lunch….. I'm coming!"

Jumping out from bed, he proceeds to prepare for the start of the school.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Wearing the white uniform shirt with dark-brown pants, Alphonse Elric is almost ready for the school. Looking at his newest family member, Kaito, or I should say Kaito Elric, trying to tie the leaf-green tie over his neck, mumbling that scarf is much more easier to do. Laughing, he proceeds to help him and assure him once again that it just needed only for the first day of school.

"So you will be staying at dorm till the weekends again right, well enjoy your school! And see both of you in this Saturday!" Waving his hands, Ed said his good-bye to Al and Kaito while seeing them off to the bus stop, which is just outside their house.

"We'll enjoy them, and nii-san please don't overwork yourself again." Al teased. _Nii-san has gone motherly again. _He thought. _Well, can't blame him._

"And don't worry about me, I'm sure Al will take care of me too." Kaito replied, while doing the last check of his items.

Nodding his head as approval, Ed waved goodbye to his brothers again, with Allen waiting for him to go to work.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was 7 in the morning, with one and a half hours to go before the first lesson start. However, there are already having students all over the place, buzzing with activities_. "Hey how are you?" "I having fun in England, here are the photos~" "Have you gone to the latest concert of Miku-chan? Our kawaii Kohas has joined in singing too!" "Len is as shorta as ever~ Even in concert. Opps, I shouldn't say that, later he go road-roller me again." "Luka-senpai is looking more prettier than usual, I wonder if she found her love already?"_ _"I heard from one of the teachers there is going to have one new transfer student today. Hopefully it is going to our class!"_ Comments and gossips floating around all over the place, except one particular, old looking classroom at 5th floor of the building (with 6th floor the highest) with 'Music Band: No entry for non-members' sign pasted at the door, was much more quieter. Inside the slightly empty room, with only one piano, 2 tables with chairs and a few opened music stands as furniture, have 2 teal-hair teenagers, one is a girl with long hair tied into 2 pigtails and the other, a short hair guy, are staying inside. The girl was stumbling her green guitar, humming while the guy, sitting at one of the chairs, was writing something like music notes.

"Aww….we are the first to reach here. I should have joined in the bet both Alphonse and Gakupo made to get free lunch of the day…" Signing, the guy resting his head on the table, pausing his work.

"Don't be silly Mikuo, you know we are almost always busy with work ever since we are the famous singers and you as our best composer. What if you are late because of your workaholic? Our summer holiday has burned away for all those concerts and albums recording." the girl replied, also stopping what she is doing. "It's amazing that Meiko-nee able to put those strings to get us school on time. Those crazy producers want us to work until dead? Come on we are still students. Now is school fun starts!"

"…Miku, you are _extremely_ noisy for such an early morning…..owch!" A lump has grown on Mikuo's head where Miku hits. "What's that for!"

"Revenge for calling me noisy."

"Good Morning Hatsune Twins!" A tall, violet-haired guy walking into the room, looking extremely cheerful.

"Good morning Gakupo!" replying in unison, Miku & Mikuo greeted their senpai, Kamui Gakupo.

"Well, looking at this meeting place it seems I'm the second to be here. Lucky~" holding one hand under his chin, Gakupo remarked.

"Hey Gakupo, do you mind if I join the bet of yours? Even we are late to vote in?"

"Sure Mikuo, if only the last person is Al, which is most likely will not be happening since Mei is in school already."

"Awww man…. I want free lunches too…." Whining, Mikuo place his head back to the table.

000000

Sitting in the car, Len told Rin the dream he got this morning.

"…That's my dream today, do you think it's some omen or something like that, Rin?"

Excitedly, Rin nodded her head vigorously and replied, "It must be it! I also have the same dream regarding two years ago when we part with Kaito-nii. So…"

"Kaito-nii must be coming to find us like promise!" completing the sentences together, Len turn to their driver, Megurine Luki & his daughter, Luka, looking for their opinion.

"I'm not sure…it just coincidence, wasn't it? Maybe he is dead somewhere when he told his boss on quitting the job."

"Awww, not that again, Luka-nee. Why you always keen on Kaito-nii's death? Maybe he just forgotten our address and took his sweet time to come?" Rin pouted on Luka's comment.

"It's not Luka is keen on it, but that's mostly likely what happens when an assassin quits his job-it's either a lifetime service or death. If he is still alive, in a very low chance, he might be hiding somewhere safe and wait for the storms to die down first." Luki explained.

Reaching the school, the Twins dashed out of the car. "See you in weekend!" throwing those words, they ran off to somewhere as fast as wind.

Shaking his head, Luki asked his daughter what is the rush with the twins. "Their stupid bet on the last person to reach school. With lunch money." Replied off coolly, she answered the question before headed to the same direction as the twins.

* * *

><p><em>Ed: Where is Kaiki now?<em>

_Miku: Trying to run away from the Twins. It seems they are very angry that he is going to discontinue the story when they are about to enter it =_=|||_

_Roy: I thought he only go out to apologize to Kaito only?_

_Miku: Who Knows. Now if I'm not wrong they are punishing him by using road roller._

_Allen: O_o I think we have to save him before something bad happens._

_Mikuo: *enters the scene* Nah, that isn't a need anymore. I just resolved the conflict by telling them if he dies, you got zero chances to enter to the story. Now his punishment is to complete the next chapters asap…_

_Ed: GJ Mikuo! Anyway R&R pls. It's really true that the views have been dropping but he had promised that this story only discontinues once it is complete, not halfway through. (whisper: that's why Kaito cry when he heard the 'discontinue' news)._

_Allen: He got nothing better to do than pulling the leg on 1st Apr. =_=_

* * *

><p><em>Edited: (6 Apr) Till i get at least 3 reveiws i'll be holding the next chapter till next month. ^_^b<em>


	8. 07 Hello

_Kaiki: Hi guys, I'm back!_

_Mikuo, Miku, Len: Welcome back._

_Rin: So you give up uploading it next month?_

_Kaiki: Yeah, I decided that all my readers are extremely, ultra, super lazy to give a care or thoughts that people wants the review and they only just read, so much lazy that not even a flame can be seen… I feel so unlove._

_Miku: Don't worry, you just be happy that there is still people viewing it, with total of 200 hits till date._

_Kaiki: I guess so. Anyway I got 2 announcements to make. Don't worry it's not I going to delete this story or discontinue or anything like that. I really put too much love into it that I only spend all the time doing this instead doing my 'lesson' . Luka is sooo going to kill me soon…_

_Len: Just get on the announcements and disclaimer so we can start the next chapter._

_Kaiki: Ok, grezz. So impatient. Well 1st thing is I redo a bit for the prologue, making it longer and more sense. Sadly I still haven't got any action involving, yet. The 2nd thing will be this is my last time to make a disclaimer 'cos I don't plan to do it to all of my up-coming chapters, and it's getting tiring. Although it's fun to chat with ur guys b4 I start but I think quite a number of people is not interested anymore._

_Rin: So that means…._

_Kaiki: Yup, my top part will be only for review replies or doing announcements, otherwise it will be clean of comments._

_Mikuo: Then we go and spam ur author note at the end part of ur story ^^b_

_Kaiki: Anything, so….._

_Kaiki, Mikuo, Miku, Len, Rin:_

_**Kaiki2012 does not own the Vocaloids, Fullmetal Alchemist, D Grayman nor the song used in the story.**_

_Kaiki: I only own my story, so let's get it roll!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Hello<strong>

"So this is where I always hole up before the school lessons starts or when I don't have any club sessions." Al explains to Kaito, while bringing him to one of an old classroom. "Let me introduce to you some of my friends before we go and find teacher for your class schedule…..ow".

Out of the blue, two yellow heads bumped on Al. "Oops, Sorry…. Hey Al, good morning! Are we late yet?"Rin asked.

"If not, we go in first! Come on Rin!" Pulling Rin, they hurriedly step inside the room. "…and today's lunch treat will be on **ALPHONSE ELRIC**!"

"HUH? What the heck? I got here earlier than both of you! You just bump on me and ran inside, it's not fair!" Stepping inside the music room, Al cried. Kaito followed Al as he stepped in. Mikuo is the 1st person to notice him.

"Hey Al, who's that? Is he the rumor new transfer student? "

On hearing this, everyone in the room look up towards the entrance. Al stops the fight immediately and looks behind.

"Oops, sorry. I don't mean to forget you but anyway, everyone this is my new brother…."

"KAITO-NII!" suddenly, a yell and the twins tackle onto Kaito with a big hug, resulting them to be on the floor.

"Kaito-nii, you are back, just like promise!" Hugging tightly Rin exclaimed.

"But what's up with this hair color? Black? I think I like your previous blue hair better." Playing with Kaito's hair, Len remark on it, "and color lens on eyes too? Wow…"

Confused, Kaito struggle trying to get out from the floor. "can't…breathe…."

"Hey Kagamines, are you killing him or something? He seems to be in pain." Pulling the twins away from Kaito, Gakupo scolded them lightly. "So Al, what are you trying to say before their interruption?"

"I…." Before Al can say anything, Al's girlfriend, Chan Mei, burst into the room.

"Finally found you, Alphonse-sama!" Panting hard, she continues, "Teacher is looking for you! Asking about the new transfer student or something…"

"Carp, that soon…. Well Kaito, let's go. Sorry guys but I'll do the introduction later at lunch break!"

Dragging the poor boy, who is extremely confused by the turn of events, away with Mei followed behind. Shaking his head, Mikuo remarked to his sister, "Well Miku, looks like today Alphonse is more busier than us now, kept been interrupted every time he tried to tell us something."

"Anyway….do you know him? The new transfer student?" Miku ask, looking at the Kagamine twins.

"He's the new transfer student? " Rin said. "that's…."

"…..Soooo cool!" Len finish the sentence for her. "Well, he is that guy we told you before during day 1 of the school terms. But…."

"It seems like he dye his hair or something. And the eye color also different….strange…."

"But he got the same face as Kaito-nii, so it must be him, wasn't it?"

"Well, have you ever thought that you might get the wrong person? Anyway you did mistaken once me with Yuuma, just because he carry sword with him and as tall as me." Gakupo said.

"Or when we first met, you mistook me as my sister, the famous singer of Nippongo?" Mikuo added.

"Yeah, that is the most hilarious. 'Miku-san, why do you cut your hair so short? What happen? Did someone bully you?' Oh god, recalling that makes me want to laugh again."

"Shut it." Embarrassed, Rin continue, "One day, once we become the head of Kagamine family, I'll make you all bow down to me!"

"….which happens only in another 2 years…"

"Len! Which side are you on!"

"How about this, when you met him again see if he knows you or not. If he is the Kaito-san you have been kept bugging us about I'm sure he will recognize both of you in an instant." Out of the blue, a short, purple-grey hair guy, holding a wooden sword like a warrior pops into the room. "Yuuma Senpai!"

"Hiya, minna. Hey Kamui, have you asked Mikuo about the next week…."

"….Which I've told him I refused. Even with 30 brunch of leeks or lunch treating for a month. Seriously your Kendo match and my song submission date had crash, so go find someone else to be your replacement." Mikuo replied, while keeping his writing tools. "Ohhhh, Mi-nii had new songs again? That's cool! Who's that for? Me? Len? Miku? Let me see!" Rin whined, and cringing on Mikuo.

"First thing, stop calling me Mi-nii. It sounds so much like 'mini' and I'm not small. Two, I haven't finish it so I wouldn't let you have a look and three, STOP BUGGING ME!" Screaming, he tried to walk off and having Rin to cringe onto his legs is no fun, and also his pants are going to fall with this pulling…..and Len happen to choose that moment to do the same thing as Rin, on his other leg. "Ok, devils! You win! I show you during lunch period so _letmego_!"

Laughing triumphantly, the Twin Devils let off Mikuo and ran to their classroom, with the rest of the members follow the suit (& Mikuo grumbling on the way).

*/*/*

"Hey, congratulations on your last concert, Miku-chan." 5 minutes before homeroom starts, Kazane Ted, a childhood friend of Miku & Mikuo, came and congratulated them. He is also one of their no.1 fans, or so he said.

"Thanks, Ted. By the way got any news recently? I think I slightly got out of hook to happenings around us due to the busy schedule last month."

"Ohhhh, good question Miku. Today there is a transfer student coming to your class. How envious. I heard he is quite a looker and clever too. And…."

"And I will greatly appreciated you go back to your class now, Kazane Teddy. If you haven't notice the bell has rang a while ago." Miku's Homeroom teacher, Akita Neru, said, storming over him.

"Ahahaha, cya later, Miku. You too, Mikuo, Rin, Len." Embarrassed, he left as quickly as he came.

"Ow…such a shame, I thought I can know who this mystery transfer student is." Rin said, looking at Neru walking towards her lecturer table.

"Quite down now, guys and girls, or I'm going to shove down raw leeks and chilies down to your throat. I got some announcements to make, so give me a few minutes." Looking around to make sure she had their attention before continue, "Ok, so gals rejoice and guys, you got competition now. Today we have a new student joining us from today onwards, so take care of him and-" staring at the girls, especially Rin, she stated her last words, "no sexual harassment. Come in and introduce yourself, new kid."

At that moment, Len thought he was dreaming. Looking at Rin, who is sitting across him, he knew she also thought of the same thing. Ignoring the squeaking and shrieking of the girls (well, except Miku), they look at him again.

Standing tall and impressive, even though it is the different hair color and eye color, but the facial, the voice, the hair style, it is the exact same person from their memories 2 years ago. "Good morning, my name is Elric Kaito. Nice to meet you."

**_*time skip to lunch hour*_**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you, but Kaito actually lost his memories when we found him, and since he doesn't match any of your description I never thought he might be the one." Alphonse apologizes. The ten of them, plus Kaito to made 11, were sitting on the rooftop having their early lunch break. Rin and Len look extremely happy and sitting on the right and left side of Kaito. Even Al explained to them what's going on when he and his brother found Kaito and process of getting him here didn't break their sprits at all.

"Never mind, that means we just give him some time to remember us, right? We can wait no problem at all." Rin said, while eating the monthly special flavor bun that Al had treated to everyone. It was fruit salad for this month.

"Yeah, I agree. At school we should have our school fun instead. And anyway that is a depressing topic so Kaito-nii have to wait a while before we will tell you anything we know~" Len chipped in, and a rare sight to all, even to Luka who known them for years, he was having a innocent and childish smile, when most of the time he was either had a devilish smile (for the victims) or looking all mature (because of his background).

"Well…ok…" Slightly confused, but he finally know why this two kids are happy to see him - - -they know him in past, at least. Hopefully he could get it out from them asap….well, not really. School just started, and their day one is not ended, at least till the opening ceremony is over, which is at 3pm. _4 more hours to go_. He thought while looking his blue digital watch. It was a present from Allen when he got into the school, while Al and Ed gave him a new handphone.

"Can you believe it, we have free periods now till the opening ceremony starts. Now we can relax for a while~" Grass-green hair, green eye, the girl with an orange goggles on the head said, while stretching her arms.

"I think we should introduce ourselves while trying to pass the time, since we have a new member here." Luka said coolly. Turn to Kaito, she nodded her head and start, "My name is Megurine Luka, 5th year. Luka is fine. Yoroshiku."

"Oh, mine turn, mine turn." Jumping excitedly, the orange goggle girl said, "Kamui Megumi desu! I'm in year 4, so yoroshiku onegashimasu~. Oh, and just call me Megumi or Gumi will do~"

Whisper in his ear, Rin said, "Don't mistake her as a hyper person. Today she is a bit sugar high, that's all."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Ignoring the two girls bickering, Gakupo continue the introduction. "I'm Gumi's cousin, Kamui Gakupo. 5th year of CMS. Please to meet you."

"Hiyama Yuuma, 5th year. Call me whatever you like."

"I'm Chan Mei from China, good to see you. Oh, I'm now in 3rd year, same as year as you! And I'm also girlfriend of Alphonse-sama!" The black hair, energetic girl, with hair tied into two small cute buns, said.

"Alphonse's GIRLFRIEND?" Kaito asked, wide eye. It seems he knows it today, just a moment ago.

"Yeah, sorry Kaito. There is no need to be that surprise, right?"

"Ah, no, em….sorry! I think I've over-reacted. It just…..weird? I know you for a month and…"

"…it's normal there are still things you wouldn't know. So it's also normal to be surprise. Isn't it right, Alphonse-senpai." Len said, with a hint of annoyed. Hearing Len's last word, Al grub. It wouldn't be good if he start calling him senpai. Trying to change the topic, he said, "Haha, it's ok, Kaito. Anyway who haven't had their introduction yet?"

"Well, even though we are classmates, I think it's good to do a better introduction. I'm Hatsune Miku, and that guy over there is my nii-san, Mikuo." Pointing at her brother, who is mumbling over the paper he was working on since this morning. His food has not touched at all.

Feeling a vein popping on her head, Miku scream at her brother. "NII-SAN! Stop working and start eating your food already!"

Jumped from the fright, he almost fell down (in sitting position, cross-legged), only be caught by Yuuma, who is sitting next to him. "Thanks…." Turning to Miku, he said, "Sorry Miku, I'm eating now, don't be angry anymore, m'k? Oh right, I just done the song." Passing the paper to Rin, he continued while start his first bite of the food, "Now the only thing would be for anyone who can sing it then I'll be done for early submission."

"Wow, that's pretty fast, Mikuo." Len remarked. "Oh, that means if you submit this song, you are free to help Gaku-senpai and Yuuma-senpai, right?"

"Help?..."Kaito asked.

"Oh, wait, sorry my bad. I'm Mikuo, a composer and a Kendo master." Swallow the rest of his food down, he continue on, "Gakupo and Yuuma are from Kendo club, but due to one of their best member is down for some accident they need me to substitute in case of emergency. Since I'm from the Music club (which just open only 3 years ago) they kind of like 'borrow' me for help. Just now I've rejected to help them because my song is far from finish and now it is almost done. So..." Looking at Gakupo and Yuuma, "I need one of you to sing. If not to my satisfaction I'll not help out the Kendo Club. Deal?"

"…is this a challenge or a threat? Anyway I, Great Gakupo Sa—"

"Then let us go to the music room and test this song! Oh by the way I'm Kagamine Rin and that's my cute little brother Len, yoroshiku! Ok, done. Now go go go!"

Bolting out of the door, Rin ran towards to the music, which also their meeting place this morning. Signing over her over-endusitiem, the rest follow her, with Mikuo eating the last of his bun along the way.

* * *

><p><em>Kaiki: Ok, done. Next chapter would be a side story before I revealed what song I've chosen to write. It's one of Kaito's popular song so happy guessing! A virtual cookies for correct answer!<em>

_Rin: Wait, can you said what is your a side story about?_

_Kaiki: hmm….about how Miku fall in love with Luka? Or Len having a thing with Akaito?_

_Rin: really! *eyes sparkling*_

_Kaiki: Nope. I don't write romance story for your info, Rin. Anyway just look forward what I'm going to write next, 'cos I also have no idea._

_Rin: WTF! #$%^&*&^%*_

_Len: No cursing Rin, just wait and see. He likes to surprise us so just stay calm and….._

_Meiko: WHO HAS STOLEN MY SAKE?_

_Len: Crap, chaos is coming, so…_

_Miku: Read and review while we run away from angry Meiko. Bye~_


	9. side story: Fateful Meeting?

A/N: Thanks for Anyone who have alert this story, althrough i'll luv you more if you do reviews...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.5: Fateful Meeting?<strong>

_*2 years ago, before meeting Kaito*_

_Mikuo POV_

Why, pray tell me, that of all the days in 365 have to be today as the 1st day of school…..This must be a joke, right? Since its 1st April today….. Signing, I followed Meiko-nee and Miku to Cypton Mirai School, where they said it only offer the best education in all Nippongo. I really prefer staying at home, playing all my instruments, or doing some new songs for them. The idea of schooling does not excite me since elementary days. Under their wishes, or should I say threats, I spent my 3 years in elementary school, joining Kendo Club where I accidently found having another talent in it.

"…Hey Mikuo, are you listening?" Snapping me out of thoughts, I look at my look-alike sister, Hatsune Miku, which with only the hair length as the difference. "Nope, what are you saying just now?"

"I say, while Meiko-nee is doing the registering, shall we went and look around the school? They are having this after-school clubs event and I was hoping to find one I'm interested in."

"Sure, you just go on ahead. See you later." I replied, un-excited. Miku and I are just like a mirror, with opposite personality. She is outgoing, cheerful, loud and sometimes like a ditz while I, hot-tempered, and quite for most of the time. I mean, I don't talk much at all. Just snap on anyone who irritates me most of the time. Nodding at my answer, Miku ran off to that area, looking to join her desired clubs. I walked slowly, keeping a good distance away from her. Being her older brother by 1 day, or 5mins to be exact, I should protect her from harm in these new surroundings…..just in case. Sometimes Miku just really don't know how much attention she causes, being a famous idol recently and her good looks. As I walked, someone knocked me off to ground.

"MIKU!" A loud, high pitched sound rang in my ears. Struggling to get free, I tried to sit up and notice it is a small blond hair girl, wearing a huge white ribbon tying up like a rabbit ears, which looks bouncy. Her shirt is white too, but the skirt she wore is brown checkers design, and by the looks of it should be knee length-a CMS school uniform. Hugging me tightly, and with her head nuzzling on my chest, she looks happy…and cute…. Wait, did I say cute! Me, the great Mikuo-sama, thinking other girls is cute….. Must be the dizzy spell I've felt since morning.

"Miku-san! My no.1 idol! I finally meet you!" Wait, she said Miku? Trying not to hurt her, I push her away, "Get off me, will ya? You get the wrong person."

"Huh…..? Miku-san, why your voice sounds raspy? And….. why is your hair so short? What happen? Did someone bully you? Don't worry, I, the Great Kagamine Rin, will get the revenge for you!" The Girl declared, and hugging me more tightly than just now.

A soft giggle, followed by a loud snort, was heard behind me. I turn over to see who it was, and saw a young blond boy, looking somewhat similar to the girl cringe on me, with Miku beside him. Unable to control anymore, she laughed out loud. "Rin, you can get off that guy now. It's embarrassing." The boy said, holding his hand on his forehead. He is wearing white, short-sleeves shirt with a green tie - - CMS guy's uniform.

"Eh? Two Mikus? Am I dreaming?" the girl, Rin, said. "Nope, that's her brother you dotz." Another joined in, and this time it's a lady with pink, long hair spreading out like a wave, said. Pulling her away from me effortlessly, and the boy pull me up to sitting position, she continued, "I'm sorry what Rin has done, please forgive her for the rudeness."

Looking properly for the 1st time, I found that she, Rin, is really cute…..my type of girl? I guess. Round face, big round eyes, with petty cerulean color sparkling from it….. Her hair bangs pinned with white hair clips, keeping them away from eyes, looking neat and presentable. Was she an illusion I saw due to skipping my breakfast again? Or gods also decide to play April prank on me, for meeting such a cute beauty on my 1st day of school?

As I was thinking, I realize they are looking at me, waiting for my answer. "Ehmm, I'm all right. Thanks for the concern."

"Aww…was my dear Nii-san fall in love with some girls? I thought you've declare yourself to be gay instead of falling in love with some random girl?" Miku said, smirking.

"Shut the hell up, Miss Sadist. For your info I didn't declared anything like that, you just made that up on the spot to embarrass me." I retorted, while trying to stand up. A sharp wave of dizziness came over me and I almost wobble while standing straight. Hmm…what have I done this time around? Hope I wasn't going to be sick soon…

Looking at me concern, the Rin-look-alike boy asked, "Are you all right mister? Did Rin do any brain damage to you just now?"

"Hey! What's supposed to mean, Len! I've done nothing except…."

"Giving him a death bear hug, Rin. Honesty I thought you going to kill him if Luka-nee wasn't here. Right, Luka-nee?" the boy replied, looking at the pink hair lady, who's also wearing CMS uniform with a red bow.

"Well, I would rather both of you do a proper apologizing to him than comment on that. Sorry for the late introduction, I'm Megurine Luka." Megurine…..sounds familiar…..

"Oh, so you are one of the sponsors of my last year winter concert? I'm honor to meet you." Miku said, bowing to Luka. Oh, that's why her family name sounds familiar….. No one won't know the greatest Seafood manufacturer of Megurine Family. From rivers to deep oceans, any type of sea food they will manage to laid their hands on it. They also have the best chef in the world to cook the best seafood menu, for fresh, frozen or canned. I also heard of a rumor that the whole Megurine family also loves seafood so much that they have it _almost_ every meal. Last year Miku and Meiko-nee holds a mini concert and…. I still can remember I was a bit shock to see a seafood manufacturer company willing to sponsor a Music concert.

Before anyone can say anything, a tall, big size man bump onto Miku, almost throwing her off the ground….if Luka didn't caught her before she fall. "Miku(-san)!"

"Hey, look what you have done, my juice is all over my new uniform." The man said, while spitting his saliva everywhere. Yuck.

"I'm sorry sir…..may I paid you back a new uniform?" Miku, been a sweet polite girl (she is only mean to me, don't ask me why), apologize to the man after she stand properly_. Come on Miku, he is the one bump on you, not the other way round. That's why I have a hard time to let you going off on your own._ Sighing, I place a hand on my burning forehead.

"Hmm…..on a second look, you are quite cute. How about you give me a good service? I know now Kendo club changing room is empty at the moment…."

"Not a big fat chance mister. She will not give you any 'service' except new uniform. Either you buy this or you get off of my sight." I said calmly, while pushing my dear sister at my back. No matter how mean she can be to me, Miku is a good girl that deserves something better…not treating like a whore because of 'cute' looks.

Looking at me, he snorted. "Huh, a wimp. What can a tweet like you do. I can break you easily just my fingertips." Well, he just had to said that, didn't he? Just because he is twice of my size, no, it should be about four times. Miku looking worried on me, afraid what will happen next.

"Since you mention 'Kendo', I'm assure you are from Kendo club, no?"

On hearing this, he laughs, with more saliva spitting on me. I think I gonna to spend hours inside bathroom doing cleaning. "You, a tiny wimpy kid, challenge me a Kendo match? Should I just tell you that I'm one of the best in school?"

Crowds had started to gather, looking what happening. Well, a bunch of busybodies. And it's too late to back down.

"Yes, I challenge you, you big fat jerk. And I think you faking your ass as 'one of the best'. It should be 'one of the worst' wasn't it? With your lousy attitude and bad manners I'm surprise they are keeping you as a club member." I retorted it, feeling blood rushing to my head.

/*/*/*

_Len POV_

"_Yes, I challenge you, you big fat jerk. And I think you faking your ass as 'one of the best'. It should be 'one of the worst' wasn't it? With your lousy attitude and bad manners I'm surprise they are keeping you as a club member." _Wow, that's some language from him. And I thought he is weak and shy. This reminds me again from my father words: Never judge a person by looks. But how was he going to fight a person 4 times bigger than him? But he looks firm and unconcern regarding this disadvantage.

The man looks mad with Miku's brother jab. "I'll make you regret this, kid. And after this I'll have my 'fun' with the girl you are protecting." Yup, a jerk all right. Rin is shaking with raged at his words….. "That asshole…..**who** did he think he is?"

"Nii-san, stop this nonsense. We should report this to a teacher….." Miku said, fear all over her face.

Someone pass them the bamboo swords, and the crowds begin to back away for some space, with some people start cheering on the teal hair guy. Miku, being pull back towards the crowd, looking all worried at her brother. Luka-nee has gone off somewhere, hopefully she found a teacher to end this madness. One of a black hair guy standing in the middle, acting as a judge, and the match begin.

*/*/*/*

_Mikuo POV_

With both hands at my side, and my left hand griping the sword, I waited for his first move, which he never let me down. Dashing straight at me, he held the sword above his head with both hands, bringing it down when he almost reached in front of me. "Eat this and die!"

Side stepping to the right, I avoid his attack by an inch. With him bended down due to the first strike, I hit his right hand, hard, with my sword, "_Kote!_", and shift the momentum up towards his head, "_Men!_" Sadly, I missed it, due to him dodging away from my next attack. It seems I slightly under-estimated him.

Snarling at me, he delivered his next attack fast and hard, making the dust cloud form around him. Well…..that's quite a foolish attack from him. However it's still effective enough for me not to get close to him. An idea form in my head as I waited for the dust cloud to disperse.

Using it as distraction, he suddenly appears at my left, aiming for my head. Too bad that I'm already waiting for him. Griping the sword tightly, I part away his attack and- _"Men!" _Jump up and hit his head twice, before landing behind him. After a long second, he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Oh well, it seems I have hit him hard enough. "This match goes to Mikuo!" the judge declared.

Running to my side, Miku looking at me worriedly. The twins I just met also came together with Miku, too. "That's awesome match, Miku's oniichan! You have officially become my no.2 idol!" cheering, Rin looking at me with admire.

"Are you all right Nii-san? Are you hurt anywhere?" "Well, I'm just…fine…." Feeling a second wave of dizzy spells over me, I unable to finish what I want to say. Dropping the sword I have been holding, I fall face down.

"NIISAN!" "MIKUO" shouts around me, but I unable to define whose they are belong to. Not before long I welcome the darkness that consumes me….

.

.

.

When I wake up, it's already evening. A cool, soft feeling on my forehead makes me felt better than before. "Oh, you're finally awake. I'm glad." An unfamiliar, deep voice saying it beside me. I turn my head to the right and saw a guy with long, violet hair, which tied into a neat ponytail sitting beside, with a book on his hand. Wearing the uniform of this school, I deduced that he must be a student, too.

Even through feeling a bit better than just now, I'm still a little out from the real world. "Where….is this place….?"

As if I've ask a very silly question, he laughs. Taking away the cloth on my forehead, he soaked it into the basin on the bed stand. "Well, what do you think? You fainted after the match. And here defiantly isn't your home sweet home."

The match….RIGHT! "Where's Miku? Is she all right! Did that bastard ass hole do anything to her!" Sitting a bit fast, I suddenly found myself feeling dizzy once more, and slamming back to the soft bed.

"Hey hey, cool down kid. For your info your dear little sister is out for dinner with her new friends and her big sis. And also I got a message from your dear 'Nee-chan'." Feeling both relived (that Miku is ok) and dead (on the coming message from Meiko-nee), I nodded my head to receive the message, while putting my hand on my forehead.

"She said, 'Prepare for the interrogation.' I mean, what did you hide from her? Your illness? Well good luck then." Removing my hand away and putting the damp cloth back to my forehead, which giving me an instant relive, he sit back to the chair beside the bed and continue, "Oh, by the way, for you question just now this is sick bay here, and the time is…" looking at his wrist watch, and it's a nice classic style type, with brown leather straps and sliver rims, "Exactly seven in the moment."

"Do you think you should self introduce to that kid before telling him what happen? I'm sure he's curious by now." Another voice, this time coming from the door. I turn my head around and saw a golden hair guy and purple-grey, almost violet, color hair enter to the room.

"Oh, yeah, I've forgotten all about it. I'm Kamui Gakupo, 3rd year student. Nice to meet you, the legendary Kenshi Hatsune Mikuo." That guy, Gakupo, said, smirking at me.

Legendary? That's new. Since when did I become someone this great? And also… "How did you know my name? And what's up with the legendary thing? RPGs?"

On hearing my remarks, the blond guy and Gakupo laughs, while the other unfamiliar guy looking indifference. Helping me to a sitting position so I can make conversation better, he answered to my question, "Knowing your name isn't a difficult task. Just ask your family members and we can get it easily. When Gaku said about 'legendary', it just because we visited our old school recently and we hear _a lot_ of rumors about you. 'A young teal hair boy joined Kendo club less than a year is a represent of the Kiyoshi Elementary School, and had whip the whole lot of us and become the champion.' That's what the best kendoka in our school says."

"…so you are making fun of me?" Looking at them questionly, I asked.

Gakupo, who seems to done of laughing, decided to humor me, somehow. "Well~ who knows? You study in a small, not famous school and had the school become famous after you participate in the winter tournament held yearly. And you only participate twice, before you left without a trace. You even beat the last champ, who had two dan in his belt, without so much breaking a sweat. Because there is so little info on you except your name, everyone who joins Kendo only knows you as a 'Legend'. Does it answer most of your questions now? Mikuo?"

Before I can say anything on his words, the door burst open, and a cheerful sound rang into my ears. "Mikuo-nii~ we bought your dinner here~"

"Rin, quite down. What if he is still sleeping?" It seems Rin and Len are here. Looking at the entrance once more, I gulped. Luka, Miku and… Meiko-nee are also there.

Seeing my awaken, Meiko dashed to me—with two steps only, and the blond guy back away from her, which she give me an arm-lock on my neck the moment she reached. "What have you done this time, brat? Are you gonna to be the death of me, huh? HUH?" Gripping me tightly, she almost screams at me.

"Having a fever, why don't you info us sooner? And gone and have a fight with an upperclassman, then fainted after you win? WHAT KIND OF HERO IS THIS!" Struggling, I think I gonna to die…..

"Nee-chan, don be so hard on him today, he is still sick." Miku said, with a sweet voice. But what she said next just totally throw me off to the hell: "let us beat the carp of him when he recovers, or even confiscate his scores so he won't be writing it for a while." Noooooo, anything but my scores!

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry! I'll not skipping any more breakfast or lunches or sleeping 2 hours per day for working so forgive meeee!"

"WHAT!" crap, they didn't know? And I accidently rat it out myself…..I'm so dread…..

.

*1 hour later, after all the screaming & shouting and a few explanations*

.

"Sorry for the late introduction, I'm Hatsune Meiko, thanks for taking care my idiot brother just now." Glaring at me, which I had earn a few bumps on my head due to using her fist to knock on my head, she continue, "as you can see, he _**NEVER**_ learns how to take care himself, making him sick easily. He also has some other weird habits so hope you can forgive him on that."

"Well, it's alright, Miss Meiko, I'm sure he don't mean to do it, right?" the Blond, known as Al, said.

"Meiko will do. It sounds old when you call me 'Miss'." Holding up her hand to her face, acting like 'I'm so pity, being called so old' look.

"But we can call you 'neechan' right?" the twins I saw this morning chip in, with an air of innocence around them.

"Yup, sure!"

Yuuma, who I had known his name later, asked, "Miku-san, when you said 'scores' just now, did you mean music scores?"

Nodding her head, she replied, "Yup, Niisan is the composer of our songs we have sing so far."

"….We?" Luka asked, while I'm rubbing my head in pain. Oh joy, it's a long time since I last earn her punches.

"Yup, Neechan and I are singers. Neechan always uses 'Sakine Meiko' when she is on stage."

Staring wide eyes at Meiko-nee, they exclaimed, "SAKINE MEIKO?"

Luka is the first to recover from the shocked. "But…. They don't look alike. I mean, she has brown hair now….."

"…..which she dye to Orange before standing on stage." I said calmly. Well, who can blame them? Meiko-nee sometimes know how to do makeup to make her different in appearance, a skill learned from my mum. On stage she looks gentle, kind, sweet and around our age but us, her family members, knows that she is older than us by 7 years, and strong, career woman like our mum. She is as famous as Miku, a well known actress and singer.

"Aww…come on Miku, it's embarrassing you know? Attracting attention like that. Anyway please take good care of him. He always forgets his limits when regarding to song composing, and I'll not be surprise if he ends up here again. And you!" Turning attention to me, which I flinched at her words, "Don't let me catch you again for negating yourself. I don't want you to end up like our father. Also we are not that poor already."

Feeling ashamed, I hung my head low. "Sorry Meiko-nee….."

Out of the blue, Len suddenly spoke up, "Hey, we are just thinking. Is it because Mikuo-nii wants to be a child again? You know since he didn't eat his food….." Eh? What he is trying to say?

Grinning wide, Rin held out the white packet, which is my suppose dinner. "I have done heating up~ Look, your sisters told us you love leeks very much, so me and Len choose Fried Rice with lots of Leeks~" Ok…..so? Looking at them, I think my face has confusion all over. What does my dinner and being a child term together? Suddenly, Len sneaked behind me and grabbed my arms. "Rin, target secure. Do your part now."

Hey, wait, what? Does he know I still can throw him off easily, which to my surprise Miku went and help Len, and now with one person holding me with one arm, I doubt I can do any escape if they really planned something bad on me. Rin walk up to me, sitting beside me on the bed. I can feel my face getting heat up with her sitting near me. Opening up the packet -which was indeed Fried Rice- spooned up the food and, "Say ah~" Holding the spoon in front of me.

My face must be as red as a tomato now. "Wait, stop Rin, I can eat mysl-hum" she shoved down the food the moment I open my mouth to talk. "Awww…..sooo cute….where is my phone? I need to take the picture of this!" Meiko squeaked, while the rest snickers. I swallowed down the food, which is delicious by the way, "No need for that, Meiko-nee-" and shoved down second spoonful of rice. "You know, it's good if you can chew your food~" Rin said, preparing the third round.

Can someone save me from this ordeal?

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiki: Whew, finally done.<strong>

**Kaito: That's kinda long, wasn't it?**

**Kaiki: Yeah…and before the twins & Mikuo come and kill me, I should do some terms explaining:-**

_-Kote, Men: they are terms used in Kendo matches, which when they hit a part, they have to shout out where they hit, so to earn the winning points. Like 'Kote' as the hand/wrist, 'Men' as the head. If you hit the hand and call out 'Men', the points will not be earned. The match will be ended once one of the players earns three points, or times up with one having higher points than the other._

_- Kendoka: (__剣道__家__) __for anyone who learns japs or know how to read Kanji, you might know it means "__someone who practices kendo"_

_-Kenshi: Japanese word as "swordman". Personally I don't like to write all over my fic as "swordman" this, "swordman" that and I found this 'amazing' substitute word which also fits nicely. ^w^b_

_-Dan: A ranking grade term used in Kendo or other martial arts. _

_For extra info, Mikuo jab that guy "__With your lousy attitude and bad manners I'm surprise they are keeping you as a club member", it because people learning martial arts, regardless is Kendo, Judo, taekwondo etc. They are all highly disciple sports in such a way that most of them are strict and respectable figure._

**Go Google, Wiki or Yahoo them if still confused. (Actually, I'm still not sure how to do a good translated on the ranking system in better terms out, sorry!)**

…**. And that's all for now. \(^w^)/**

**Rin: Kaiki! Where the hell are you! Come here at once and let me Road-rollar over you idiot! **

**Kaiki: opps, that's my call, gonna run now. Bye~**

**Kaito: *watches Kaiki running of somewhere* Well….Read and review if you like any part of the story, or where ever parts needs changing. Over and out! *takes out carton of ice-cream and starts eating***


End file.
